fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beladriedia Caia
Beladriedia Caia '(ベラカイ ''Berakai), is a mage from the guild known as Demon Hunter. She has been described as a Dark Mage to others because of her forlorn appearance, but whoever isn't so far off, she was actually a Dark Mage. Beladriedia has many aliases, but there are two that stand out more than the others. '''The Dark Lady (ダークレディ Dākuredi) is her most common alias, no one really knows if it's for her use in Darkness Magic or if it is because of her appearance. She is also known as the Banshee Queen (バンシーの女王 Banshī no joō), for her high use in Death Magic, and many people believe that all of the souls that she destroyed will come back to haunt her as Banshees. Beladriedia, like many of her comrades, had been affected by a Dark Guild. Unlike many, her experience involved her being in a Dark guild. She was raised by the guild, being orphaned by her family at a very young age. She killed many in her path of destruction, leaving people without homes and family. Beladriedia realized her wrongdoings, and has tried to redeem herself through the act of destroying people who want to cause destruction just like she once did. Appearance Beladriedia is known for her rather unique appearance, this is because she doesn't really look like anyone else around. She has light blue skin, or you could say that is is some shade of gray. Beladriedia has glowing red eyes, which have been known to scare some people. According to Melinda Belaine, she is the person that you definitely don't want to have a staring contest with. Beladriedia has white hair that falls down to just below her collarbone. Many people wonder why she has white hair, and it's not because she's getting old, but she was actually born with white hair. Just like many of the others of her race, Beladriedia has long and ears that end in a point. She is very tall, standing at 182 centimeters. Despite having a very slim figure, she is very muscular as well. Beladriedia is always seen wearing her armor that is composed of only dark palette of colors, with a few whites thrown in there. She wears spaulders that are adorned by two skulls, as well as few spikes. Feathers are also seen to be sticking out from underneath her spaulders. Beladriedia wears a breastplate that has a few intricate designs on it, as well as having little beads on the rim of her breastplate as well. She wears black pants with armor over the pants, thigh-guards, and shin-guards are among the armor that protect her legs. Beladriedia wears a dark hood with slits on the sides for her ears. You could say this hood adds to the eeriness of her glowing red eyes. She is always seen with her quiver on her back, as well as carring her bow in her right hand. Personality Beladriedia has cut off the ability to feel emotion, to feel love, to feel pain. She finds no need for it, for she thinks of it as a weakness. This is what makes her such a deadly warrior. She doesn't feel the need to give out mercy, so she kills right on the spot. This has been considered quite controversial among her guildmembers, who believe that killing is not the right answer. She has no regard for human life, so why should she stop? You could say the only part that makes her somewhat human is her hatred. Even that causes her guildmates to think she isn't human. Beladriedia is known to have a very manipulative and having another twisted side to her personality as well. She'll tell you anything to get you on her side, and when you least expect it, she'll most likely betray you. Now there are a few exceptions, such as her partner in destroying Dark Guilds, Melinda Belaine. If she has a use for you, she won't kill you...yet. Beladriedia does have a nice side that is tucked away deep in her heart, never really showing it. She locked it there when she became a killing machine. You cannot be merciful if you want to be the ultimate weapon. However, when she tried to leave the past behind her, she could feel a hint of guilt tugging away at her. Beladriedia considers this weak, and tries to lock it away every day. Although, seeing the dead faces of the people you elimanted from Earthland does take a toll on you. Considering this, she has become slightly insane. Beladriedia goes on killing sprees from time-to-time to get her mind off of things, but the fact is, it just makes things worse. She tries to keep her slight insanity locked within her, considering it a major weakness that she doesn't need her enemies figuring out. Beladriedia is known for her calm and collective outward appearance, not really being a talker. She only talks when it involves a strategy, or the invasion of another guild. This is when her guild actually wants her to talk, for she is an expert at battle tactics and other strategies including war. Despite all this, no one really knows the true personality that she keeps hidden within her. To some, she is known as the calm and collective person she is. To others, she is a cold-blooded murderer. History Beladriedia comes from such a broken past, you should be surprised that she isn't as broken as she already is. Abandonded at a young age, she roamed the plains with a darkness in her heart, and this darkness led her to a Dark Guild. They raised her as if she was their own, but instead of filling her with love of life, they filled her with the love of death. She became a weapon at the mere age of 12, destroying everything in her path. Beladriedia had no knowledge of right or wrong, so she believed what she was doing was truly right. However, it was not. When the guild finally answered for their sins, she was the only survivor of what seemed to be an ally betraying them. Beladriedia was captured as a prisoner, and tortured for answers that she didn't even know. They did immoral things to her, and it stained her heart even more than it already was. Chained, she was asked one more time to answer their questions. When she told them once more that she had no knowledge of her guild's actions, they told her. It had turned out that her once family was planning to use her as the ultimate weapon to take over Fiore, then kill her off. Full of rage, she unleashed a black wave of magic that obliterated everything around her. Beladriedia's skin was stained blue from the torture she had to endure, and her eyes turned a permanent red as a reminder for all the hate that is stored within her. If this had happened to another person, they would say that this would have been the worst experience in their entire life. However, Beladriedia talks about it with pride in her heart. She claims this without this happening in her life, she would have become very weak, and she hates things that are weak. Beladriedia ran away and she didn't look back, traveling to places that she had never even heard of. People shunned her for the way that she looked, thinking that she was some kind of low-life demon. Beladriedia tried to suppress the killer that was inside her, and for awhile, it worked. A blind woman took her in, thinking that she was a normal person judging that she couldn't see a thing. Beladriedia learned a lot from her, she learned to use her senses and how to rely on them. However, people were becoming disgusted that she was living in their village, eating the food that they had grown to share with other humans. They raided the small house, and killed the poor blind old woman. This was when the true demon within her became unlocked. She killed everything and everyone, and then she burned it all, leaving not a trace of human life. When she realized what she had done, she fled, and continued to flee until she was sure that she was safe. Beladriedia doesn't remember what had happened exactly, because what had awoken inside of her had took control of her mind for a short period of time. To this date, she still doesn't know what it is, and she really doesn't want to find out. Not long after this, Beladriedia once again became a killing machine. This continued on until a stranger named Melinda Belaine approached her with an interesting preposition, to redeem herself through the action of destroying Dark Guilds and people who choose to hurt others. Without a thought, Beladriedia accepted her offer in a heartbeat. Now, she can justify her killings through the action of killing others who choose to wrong the innocent. However, many of her guildmembers consider this wrong, for many of them do not believe in the justification of killing. Sypnosis |-| Main Storyline = Demon Hunter: Tears of Glass |-| Roleplays = Equipment Shadowmourne (影モーン'' Kage mōn'') A weapon forged from pure magic, it is considered highly dangerous when used in combat. Beladriedia gained this weapon after destroying a cult that was protecting this weapon from anybody that wished to use it for evil. A longbow with intricate designs, it looks as if it is an ancient artificact from thousands of years ago, and that is true. When a blacksmith discovered an ancient tree filled with raw magic, he cut it down to forge a weapon that would make him invincible. He became insanely powerful, but power comes with a price. He was eventually betrayed by his own family, who formed a cult to seat away it's power. However, this would not keep her away from a weapon that could cause mass destruction. The arrows fired from this composite longbow are made out of her magical power. The arrows can strike incorporeal spirits and are particularly effective against demons. Once per day, an arrow can be fired from the longbow that has a chance of instantly killing her intended target. This bow is also capable of firing regular arrows, such as the ones from her quiver. Although, this longbow allows her to use magical spells that take the form of an arrow. *'Hell's Arrow' (地獄の矢 Jigoku no ya) When it takes place in her longbow, it takes the form of a dark red arrow with flames coming out of the sides. When it strikes her opponent, it judges them. It either explodes, which means that the person is going to hell. However, if it strikes her opponent and it just merely pierces them, they aren't going to hell. This might be her favorite, and thinks of herself as the judge and jury as she uses this magical arrow. *'Arrow of Darkness '(闇の矢 Yami no ya) An arrow that utilizes her darkness magic, it is certainly the most fearful. The Darkness takess the form a pure black arrow that looks like it is fading. When released, it begins to multiply into other arrows. When it strikes her opponent, it pierces them with a black energy that has a possibility of ripping them to shreds. This is Beladriedia's most favorite arrow, because she loves how it makes people suffer. *'Arrow of the Dead '(死者の矢 Shisha no ya) This arrow takes up a lot of her magical power, so she tends not to use it at much. When this arrow takes place in her longbow, it takes the form of a skeletal arrow. If you listen close enough to the arrow, you can hear the lost souls whispering to you that the arrow has claimed. When released, it strikes you like a regular arrow. However, when it strikes you, you begin to hallucinate. You think you see the dead come out of the ground and they kill you. Though, you think you die from the dead, you actually bleed out from your wound. Magic and Abilities Magic *'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. **'Dark Blast '(ダークブラスト Dākuburasuto) Beladriedia forms a sphere of Darkness Magic in her right hand above her head and then, after a sufficient amount of Magic has been gathered, it's released at the target in the form of a large beam that explodes upon contact, resulting in a large, destructive pillar formed of Darkness Magic. **'Dark Wave '(ダークウェーブ Dākuu ēbu) Beladriedia extends her left arm, as well as pointing her fingers. She then swipes her arm across her upper chest, a wave of pure darkness being generated from her arm swiped. The wave has been known to take the shape of a scythe, sometimes it looks like a crescent. It is able to travel a long distance to get to her enemies, making it the best magic for a long distance fight, besides her longbow of course. **'Dark Pulse '(ダークパルス Dākuparusu) Beladriedia cups both of her hands together, the same motion as if she was cupping water in her hands. A sphere of dark purple energy forms in her hands, and when she pushes her arms forward, it is fired. When it is fired, it leaves the sphere in a pillar of magic, leaving a trail when it is fired. **'Dark Beam '(ダークビーム Dākubīmu) Beladriedia fires bullet-esque beams of dark energy towards her target. She can use both of her hands simultaneously at the same time, making it the easiest magic to use. She often refers this as her 'go-to' magic because it is quick to use unlike her other magics. **'Dark Ray '(ダークレイ Dākurei) Beladriedia fires a powerful ray of Darkness Magic from their hand towards the enemy. This is a very powerful spell, not powerful enough to completely disintegrate her enemy, but powerful enough to do some terrible damage. This has been noted to be her most powerful Darkness Magic spell. **'Dark Gravity '(ダークグラビティ Dākugurabiti) Beladriedia amplifies the gravity in a specific area, causing everyone or everything in the said area to fall downwards. This fits under her Darkness Magic because when the gravity of the area around her enemies is ampified, around the edges is a dark energy holding them down. This was most likely taught to her by Hank Lorde, who is a keen user of Gravity Magic. *'Death Magic' (死の魔法 Shi no Mahō) is a Black Art that involves killing. It allows her to kill any living thing she desires in an instant. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around her. However, when she sometimes forgets the value of life, and no longer cares about, a human life, she can fully control Death Magic. **'Death Wave' (デスウェーブ Desuu ēbu) A spell in which Beladriedia releases a wave of Death Magic that instantly kills any victims within her range. Its range and area of effect are, however, limited. This spell also seems to knock out anyone that is close to the affected area. She has been known to use this spell very often, she loves it because it makes her look like a demon, her red eyes standing out against the surrounding darkness. **'Death Orb '(死オーブ'' Shi ōbu'') Beladriedia creates a black orb in her hand which, when thrown, destroys everything in its path. This spell has been shown to be very affective in close combat, using it when her opponent least expects it. It is also very affective when mixing it with her Darkness Magic, which if she were not a very skilled Mage, would be hard to do. **'Death Arrow '(死の矢印 Shi no yajirushi) Much like the spell her longbow, Shadowmourne (影モーン'' Kage mōn'') uses, except that this spell does not require a longbow. Beladriedia forms a sphere of darkness of her head, and once a sufficient amount of magical energy has been gathered, it is released in the form of multiple arrows. This spell has been shown to be very affective when fighting against a group of people, and using this, she wins every time. **'Death Ray '(死レイ Shi rei) Beladriedia fires a very powerful ray of Death Magic, incinerating everything that the ray comes in contact with. This has been shown various times to be her strongest Death Magic spell. Instead of just killing plant life and causing other humans to lose conciousness, this spell kills everything in it's path. *'Take Over' (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā) is an advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic. This magic allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power of a creature or person and use it to fight. It increases the power, strength, and speed of Beladriedia, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. **'Val'kyr '(ワルキューレ Warukyūre) Beladriedia transforms her body into that of a spectral maiden. She gains black armor that covers her body, the most signifigant piece of her armor being the headgear that covers her eyes. It takes on a "See No Evil" appearance, though, it's like a joke because she could be the definition of evil. Beladriedia takes on an angelic appearance, though she isn't an angel at all. She takes on large, and ghost-like feathered wings that allow her to take on the abillity to fly. Even though the name is similiar to a Valkyrie, a Val'kyr is very different. A Valkyrie takes the worthy souls to Valhalla, like an angel of sorts. A Val'kyr raises the dead and makes the undead do her bidding. This Take Over has the control over Storm Magic, as well as Aera, which allows her to fly. When she is speaking in the Take Over form, it is said that it has a very ghostly echo to her voice. Beladriedia doesn't just shift her appearance, she also becomes two times larger than she already is, which puts her at around twelve feet tall. **'Shivarra '(シバ神 Shiba-shin) Beladriedia transforms her body into a purple-skinned, 6-armed demon. This demon has glowing green eyes, large pointed ears, and very distinct eyebrows. She gains rather revealing armor that has a red and blue color scheme to it, the most extensive piece of armor, is the headpiece that is almost double the size of her head. This demonic Take Over comes with two swords, held by the arm inbetween the two arms. The two swords have skulls on the handles, and a glowing green escence all throughout the sword. Using her other arms, this demon is very deadly with the swords that she wields. Capable of moving them at alarming speeds, as well as switching arms with ease. This Take Over demon is very tall, standing at about eight or nine feet. **'Naaga '(ナガ'' Naga'') Beladriedia transforms her body into a grey scaly creature, with snakes where her hair should be, and eerie glowing red eyes. This Take Over bears a strong resemblance to the Greek monster, Medusa. Even though they look very similar, they are not. Beladriedia gains three arms, much like her demon Take Over. She wears golden armor, and also adorns her body with golden jewelry to add to the armor. This snake-like creature also comes with a magical golden bow, with magical arrows that can appear out of no where, no quiver needed. With her three arms, this allows her to fire arrows almost three times as fast. Adding Beladriedia's deadly archery skills, this might be her deadliest Take Over. She stands at an exact height of six and a half feet, making this her shortest Take Over as well. This snake-like creature is also capable of swimming of high speeds in water, and is able to move a high speeds on land as well. Her large snake-like tail, is grey in appearance, but has green scales along the side. This tail is capable of wrapping around her enemies and crushing them, making it a slow and painful death. Many of her guildmates joke that this Take Over is actually her true appearance, but, those who said that now know not to say that anymore. Abilities Master Bowmanship: '''Beladriedia has shown on many occasions to be a master archer, especially when she is using her magical arrows. Even without the help of her magical bow, '''Shadowmourne (影モーン'' Kage mōn''), she is capable of hitting her target from impossible distances. This was demonstrated when her guildmembers challenged her archery skills, which she took to heart. Without using her magical bow, she was tasked with hitting moving flying disks at an alarming distance. Beladriedia is never one to disappoint, and she hit every target. In her winning, Francesca Cicely and Fergus Igorno hasd to clean her entire house. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Beladriedia is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, which isn't surprising judging from her appearance. She is able to incorporate her magic into her offensive-style of punches of kicks. Beladriedia is known for having specific combonations of moves, which she uses many times when she is combat. She is also very famous for incorporating her Death Magic into her hand-to-hand combat, such as using Death Orb when her opponent least expects it. This is what makes her such a deadly opponent, because she doesn't play by the rules. '''Enhanced Strength: Beladriedia has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for her to perform a number of physical feats. She has shown multiple times that she is capable of knocking out people of brute strength just by one punch or kick, and she won't even hesitate to show it off if her guild mates ask her too. Beladriedia has knocked out many of her guild mates on numerous occasions, which is why people don't ask her to spar too often. Enhanced Reflexes: Beladriedia possesses fast reflexes, which is something she needs when using her longbow often. She needs to ability to grab an arrow from her quiver and load it into Shadowmourne (影モーン'' Kage mōn'') in a split second. Her having fast reflexes also comes into light when she is in hand-to-hand combat and is able to block attacks at her with ease. Immense Durability: Beladriedia has proven herself to be incredibly durable. She has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. This was shown when she was sparring against Francesca Cicely, the famed White Shadow Dragon Slayer. When she used her roar, Beladriedia was able to stand there and take it, recieving minimal damage. This was also shown when Hank Lorde, a Gravity Magic Mage, was using his Magic on her. Unlike most people, she was able to stand up and deliever a large blow using her longbow. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Demon Hunter Guild, Beladriedia possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles Beladriedia was able to use her magical arrows in her longbow in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue. This was also shown when she was able to keep on using Death Magic, a magic known to drain magic very quickly, without showing signs of weakening Magical Power after she finished the fight. Trivia *Beladriedia's appearance is based off of Sylvanas Windrunner from the Warcraft Franchise. *She is known to never take a break, she will work herself down to the bone. Beladriedia is always on jobs, always working on improving something that isn't perfect. *Beladriedia is known to have a very different voice, some people say that it has a hollowed side to it, others say that it has a ghostly echo. Her voice is very eerie, and it has been known to scare many people off. Well, besides her appearance. *Many people joke that her only friend seems to be her trusty longbow, Shadowmourne (影モーン'' Kage mōn''). *Beladriedia is known to never turn down a fight, and to this date, has beaten every single person in under five minutes. *Her favorite food is rice with a hint of soy sauce, she may be plain with her food, but she's not a plain person at all. *Beladriedia learned Death Magic first, contrary to popular beliefs. Soon after she gained her longbow, and *learned the spells that came along with it. After fighting many Requip Mages, she then learned Dispelling Magic. Beladriedia then learned Darkness Magic, and Take Over was the last Magic she learned. *Beladriedia's theme song(s) are known to be Black Blade by Two Steps from Hell, this is her main theme songbecause it betrays her internal conflict with herself. When she is in a battle, her theme song is known to be Army of Justice also by Two Steps from Hell, this is her battle theme song because it betrays her calmness in battle, but also her justification in killing. *Beladriedia's stats are shown at the right: *Her statistics are based on her performance during many tournaments, with announcers being astonished by her magical abilities and her power. Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Demon Hunter Category:Howl1234 Category:Independent Mage Category:Participant at Galley Category:Dark Mage Category:Anti-Hero